Memories
by HumpyDumpy
Summary: Ron knows a secret he need to get off his back. But the question is, Would it be the right thing to do? Now officially a two-shot.
1. Memories

**Memories**

What should he do? That was the question running through Ronald Stoppable's mind as he looked at the tombstone in front of him. With the rain falling heavily, the state of the weather had entered a sense of pathetic fallacy. Mirroring, near perfectly, the mood of the service, grim and sorrow filled. Everyone was crying, mumbling random phrases of comfort to the grieving widow.

Many who had thought that Ann Possible would be severely sorrowed by the experience, had been simply astonished when she refused to cry. But none of them knew his mother-in-law like he did. They didn't know the strong woman that let her only daughter go off and attempt to make the world a better place by fighting evil. Even knowing that her only backup was a clumsy boy, he could already hear Kim scolding him for even thinking that, she still never wavered. She truly was a strong woman, one he was proud to call his mother-in-law. Which made the thing he had to do next so much harder.

 _'Should he tell them?'_ He thought as he thought about the dire secret. Something truly image braking. Something he hadn't even told Kim. But he had to tell them. _'They deserve to know!'_ Taking one deep breath, he spotted the grieving widow being comforted by his equally grieving wife. _'This is It'_ , he thought as he began walking toward them.

The ground was slushing away beneath him. Slush, Slush, as he made his way to his target. Suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulders. As he turned around to face the source of interruption, he noticed Felix looking at him with grief.

"I'm sorry for your loss man." He stated grievously.

"Yeah, it just came as a shock you know! I mean him dying from heart disease and all." Ron said sadly. It really was conflicting for him, on one hand he was really sad that his father-in-law had to go, on the other it brought a sense of relief to know, the nightmare that began just 5 months prior had ended.

"I know man. It must have been a real shock. How did Kim take it?"

"She's doing well. Ok, as well as she can with this kind of thing."

"Again man I'm sorry, I know he was like a father to you."

Father! What kind of Father would do this to his own kid's! But despite the anger, Ron Stoppable knew it was true, James Possible was a great man. A kind and gentle man, one he should have been proud to call his father-in-law. But above all else he was a great father. Not to just Kim, but him as well.

* * *

 _"I don't know KP. Are you sure this will be Ok?" An 8 year old Ronnie asked his best friend._

 _"Ok, come one. We're best friends forever, and best friends look out for each other. I know it's been tough on you ever since your Dad lost his job, so I thought it would be nice for you to hang out at my house for a while." Green eyes gleamed at him._

 _"But, Kim."_

 _"No buts mister, you are coming home with me and that's final." She said firmly._

 _Ronnie was snickering. "You said butt." He stated as he continued to snicker._

 _Kim rolled her eyes before proceeding to laugh along. "Huh, guess I did say butt. I did say…"_

 _"Ouch… KP stop that." Ronnie said as he gently rubbed the area where his best friend had just pinched him._

 _"Make me!" She challenged as she pinched it again._

 _"Oh that's it!" Ronnie stated as he proceeded to pinch her in the same region._

 _This playful pinching only ceased when they arrived at the front door of the Possible home. But before they entered, Kim, smiled slyly, proceeded to get one last pinch in._

 _"Oh Kimmie-cub we were wondering when you'll be back. Would you like to have lunch?"_

 _"Actually mom, dad, could I talk to you guys for a second."_

 _"Sure." The parents stated in a somewhat confused tone as they followed their daughter out into the hall._

 _"Look. Ronnie's dad lost his job. And Ronnie is trying to help them out by saving money. The only problem is he saves up by not having lunch." Kim said in a hush tone._

 _"That's terrible!" The two parents could tell where this was going. "And of course he could have lunch with us till his dad's back on his feet."_

 _"Thank you guys." Kim hugged her two parents._

 _As they walked in to the dinner table, they noticed Ron blankly staring into space._

 _"Why, Ronald. Why don't I get you a plate?"_

 _"I hope I'm not imposing." Ron softly asked._

 _"Nonsense, you're always welcome in this house! And why don't you come buy for lunch until your dad gets back on his feet." James stated softly._

 _"Thank you .P"_

 _"You're welcome Son!"_

* * *

Sure there were better and more meaningful stories of how .P became a father to him, but this was the one he remembered most fondly. It was the memory that he thought was the most important, the one where he finally joined the Possible Family. This memory had other benefits like remembering Kim pinching him. Not to say they didn't still do that, it's just that the outcome is …um… slightly different.

About a year later, his dad got a job as an actuary, thereby ending his need to have lunch at the Possible's. But this didn't stop Ron from going to Possible's house for a meal. While it was slightly rarer, you could still find him at the Possible's. They had turned into a second family for him. This severely dragged his conscience, but this had to be said. He had to tell them didn't he?

' _No, No. I have to tell them they deserve to know!'_ he thought dividedly. The dilemma was if he told them, they would finally be able to know just how imperfect James Possible truly was, forever ruining the reputation he spent years in the making. Where as if he didn't tell them, they would remember James Possible as a noble man, an image which, after the last five months, had proven untrue. What should he do? What should he do?

While, Ron was out on his dreamscape, he didn't notice the ebony girl leaving after talking to his grieving family. So naturally, they collided.

"I'm so sorry!" Monique said softly.

"It's Ok, .P was a good man. He was like a father to me." Ron said, the sorrow and doubt clear in his voice.

"No, I meant sorry for bumping into you. Although I'm sorry for that as well. So how you holding up?" she asked.

"As well as a man who lost his father. It just caught us by surprise you know, he just seemed so fit. I was heading over to Kim & Mom, you know to see if they needed my help." He stated with a forced smile.

"It truly is a tragedy you know, you all seem so perfect together." She turned away from him and proceeded to walk away.

 _'Yeah, perfect together. My fanny! How could he do that to Mom? What right did he have! Did he even know how much he would hurt mom by doing this? And Kim, did he even think about her!'_ He thought angrily. But still he moved on, he had to tell them!

As he approached the grieving pair, he noticed them staring at the picture of James Possible. This was it!

But before he could open his mouth, he noticed his wife quietly talking to the picture frame.

"You were always there for me dad. Even with your incredibly tight schedule, you still made time for us. And for that I am thankful. You've been such a great father to all of us. In fact, it's because of you I have the best thing in my life. If you hadn't pushed me that day in pre-k, I don't know where I would be. And don't say you don't like him, because I know that's a lie. You love him like a son, and I know you think he made a great husband. And you're absolutely right, he's a great husband and I love him. Thank you!" The tears on Kim's face were now visible despite the rain. "It's just so hard to let go, you know! Who am I going to go when I need advice? Who am I going to go to when my children's dates need someone to threaten them? "At this thought Ron smiled. He had always felt a ting of fear every time James Possible had said that line. "You taught all of us so many life lessons daddy. You taught me how to be brave. You taught me how to be caring. You taught me how to laugh. Heck you even taught me how to cry. You've taught me so much. But the greatest thing you taught me is that: You taught me, that everything's possible for a possible. I love you daddy, and I miss you."

As Ron took a couple of steps closer to them, his mom started speaking.

"I love you James Possible. You were the best thing in my life. You were my husband, my lover, and my anchor. I can't say how much I will miss you. How much I will miss you comforting me after a bad day at the hospital. How I will miss your warm body when I awake in the morning. I'll even missing the kiss you would give me when you when over to Kim & Ron's place to go watch Captain Constellation. Oh Jim, you left too soon!" Ann lost it at this point. The tears were finally flowing freely. Ron slowly started rubbing her shoulders, as he approached them. "I will never forget the time that we spent Jim. Because the time spent with you were the best years of my life. From the days of pulling pranks in College to now. Oh how I wish you could have held out a little longer. Not just for me, but for your children and future grandchildren as well. They will truly be at loss, to not have known the father that was James Possible." Ron felt Kim pull him in for a bone crushing hug. "I love you James. But I don't need to remember you, because you'll be right here." She said as she pointed at her heart. "I love you James. Thank you for all the memories you've given me." She said as she pulled the hugging pair in for a group hug.

After they broke up, Ron had decided what to do

"You know .P. oops sorry I meant dad. You have given so much. You've given us a husband, and a father, but you've also given us a man to look up too. A man who dares to dream, thinking about the larger scale of it all. A man who puts his passion of his family before his passion of anything else. For that we are grateful." With a deep breath he continued. "You know what my favourite memory of you is, the time you invited me to eat lunch with you guys. As it shows just how generous you were. To let a relative stranger into your house and make him your own. I will never forget what you did that day Mr. Dr. P. "

Ron finally understood something about life that day. _'Sometimes it's better to leave behind a false memory, then to leave behind the truth. For we all make mistakes, but we shouldn't be remembered by that one moment of failure. We shouldn't have our hard worked images and frankly more accurate images foiled by one created in a moment of weakness. So sometimes it's good to lie, if only to preserve the memory of an otherwise great man. And dad was just that, a great man.'_ A faint smile finally propagated his face.

The hugging trio simply stood there as the rain fell on top of them.

 _ **Authors Note: I decided not to include what the big secret was, deciding instead that it didn't matter. I might add a second chapter to this story, simply to revealing the secret. What do you think he did? What did you think, both of the story and the message. Rate & Review.**_


	2. Secrets

**Secrets**

Ron had awoken with a slight daze and confusion. 'Where am I?' he thought. But then he noticed something else, his skin was no longer white, rather taking on a slightly darker colour.

Panicking, Ron quickly jumped out of bed and made a b-line for the bathroom mirror. There, he witnessed his worst nightmare. His skin, not only darker, was slightly baggier as well, with wrinkles forming around his face. His hair was no longer blond, instead taking on middle aged man look, brown and grey. And his eyes were no longer brown, rather bordering black. It truly was his worst nightmare to date, he was James Possible.

Which meant only one thing! Slowly walking back to the bed, he noticed a pair of gorgeous legs sticking out from under the covers. 'This doesn't have to be bad, it could be Ann.' He thought to himself, wishing despite his better judgment.

Instead his wishful thinking was overturned, when the woman turn in slumber. There he noticed the long blond hair covering a modest face, propagated by a singular mole. He knew that face, having confronted her afterwards. There, sleeping beside him, in a post coital state was the beautiful Dr. Vivian Porter.

Ron wanted to scream, shout, do anything to make this dream, or rather nightmare go away. But, life, as it turns of isn't always considerate, as it forced him to remain put. He was almost forced back into the bed, trapped in the scenario despite his unwillingness. As they began again, he could see a 25 year old Ron Stoppable, standing at the door, a look of shock and disappointment in his eyes.

* * *

Ron woke up, tear flowing through his eyes as he desperately gasped for air. Finally realizing that it had indeed been a dream, he sighs with relief before a sudden urge to cry fell over him. Keeping this secret was taking a toll on him. For the last 3 months since James death, Ron had many episodes like the one he had just witnessed, written off to his wife as an extended period of grief. His wife, Kim, was doing much better in the recent months, but still broken down into tears every now and again. The only difference was, hers were actually in Greif.

Ron, suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder. A similar feeling had propagated him nearly 8 months prior when James had visited him, but for a solely different reason. James hand signified him coming to explain his actions, while Kim's brought a soothing sensation over him. While, James had never had a good reason, Kim was in the clear. He accepted Kim's hand, before turning to face her. Without any warning, he learned into her, crying his eyes out. Before long, Kim also began crying, only for a totally different reason.

After a couple of moments, they stopped crying, simply holding each other for comfort.

"Same old nightmare again?"

Ron had told her that his nightmare was one of the many missed opportunities he had with his father-in-law. Father-in-law? The man had almost been more of a father then his own father. Which only seemed to make the betrayal he felt, so much harder.

"Yeah!" he said faintly. Trying hard not to let her see what he truly felt.

"It's ok Ron, I know this is hard on all of us." She said in a soothing tone.

 _'You have no idea!'_ He badly wanted to tell her, tell her what he was going through, the secret he held. But he couldn't, because James Possible was a good man, and he deserved a just memory. Not a memory propagated with infidelity, but rather one filled with happiness, and the many accomplishments. So he just smiled.

James had come to him and attempted to explain himself. He told him about his moment of weakness. He told him about the dangers of temptation, the inch by inch crawl to something you will later regret. He also told him about the empty feeling he had felt afterwards. Which had only prompted Ron to yell at him some more, phrases like, "How could you?" and "What about your wife?" could be heard during his rant. Ron even threatened to tell Kim, only to meet a pleading James Possible constantly muttering, "I need them in my life. I'm sorry!" Ron was angry. But eventually James had won Ron over, making him promise to never tell anyone about what he had witnessed. Not for James sake but rather the families.

"I know KP, but I just miss him you know." Ron said, full heartedly. Despite everything that had happened, deep down he still knew that James Possible was always the good man that Ron had pictured him as.

"I miss him too!" She kissed him. "But we have to move on. We need to get on with our lives, the grief is getting us nowhere. That's not to say we shouldn't remember him, rather we should learn to move on with him in our memories. We need to move on, live our lives, have children, and be happy. And all that can't happen if we sulk around in the past." She said with a both sad but devious smile, as she pushed herself on top of him.

* * *

A little while later, in their post coital snuggle, they laid their reminiscing about the old days. They remembered both the good and the bad, the easy and hard. They remembered the family they had, and prayed that they would have a similar one soon.

But finally their fatigue caught up with them, knocking Kim out like a light. Ron however, was still awake. He simply stared at the sleeping form of his wife. There have been times when he wanted to tell her about the truth, sometimes as ammunition during their occasional spats or just too simply make the guilt of the secret go away. But every time, he would look at his wife's eyes, and despite his anger, he would realize one thing. He loved her. And when she stared back, he would notice the love.

That was why he couldn't tell her. So this was his curse, his destiny, to go on with this secret. But for his family he would do it, gladly. Over time the weight of the secret will soften and shrink, but would never go away. Constantly reminding him of the errors of a good man. Serving as an example of the dangers of temptations. But he would learn from it. And in time, he will come to accept it. As a part of him. But it would never go away. And, after a quick glance at his wife, he was ok with that.

After a little while, he fell back asleep, again tormented by the dream. This time however, the effect on him was greatly decreased.

 **Fin**

 **Authors Note: Well, what did you think? I personally really liked this message, cause it mirrors an event that actually happened in my life. I won't go into the details, but it involved me accidentally finding out my parents had aborted a baby. Enough of that, What did you think of the Moral? Did he do the right thing? Rate & Reveiw**


End file.
